1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of window shades; in particular, two window shades for use in arched window openings.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has been significantly unsuccessful in achieving window shades for use with arched windows. Past apparatus has been loaded with gimmickry to guide the edge of the shade through the arch contours. Such guiding devices have not only been inefficient, but they are generally visually distracting.
Another problem faced by designers of window shades for arched window openings is the fact that present day shade materials are generally sufficiently flimsy as to demand some attempt to maintain the arching window shade in position within the window opening. Such flimsy materials have led to the need for the unsightly guiding devices noted in the foregoing paragraph.
The intended purpose of the instant invention is to provide the means whereby an arched window opening may be shaded by drawing a shade through at least a segment of an arc.